FLETC and team gibbs trainning
by sillymissy98
Summary: sequal to internal damnation and added to waht happens when break rule 12; deeks has signed the papers to become an agent and now heads off to FLETC just days after geting injured and has fun working with team gibbs while his team is away. what can hapen?
1. Deeks First Days

**Pairings: **_Abby/McGee Deeks/Kensi_

**Spoilers: **_None_

**A/N: **_Deeks has made the switch from detective to agent and now gets to go to FLETC and in the middle of winter_

_This is a sequel to Internal Damnation and goes with What happens when you break rule 12_

* * *

><p>Deeks gets off the plane at Dulles International Airport and shakes his head at how cold it is outside and wishes he had more time between when he landed and when he had to get to the Navy Yard since FLETC classes were starting the next morning. He had been dismayed to learn that not only was he expected to go to courses at FLETC, but that he also had to undergo a psychological review; he knew that it made logical sense for NCIS to perform such a task on their field agents, but Deeks had a strong dislike for anyone trying to poke around in his head Nate was bad enough.<p>

Gibbs was given a week of main rotation within the MCRT to help get the younger man through the basics at FLETC and to familiarise the younger man with NCIS protocol and the ever-flowing paperwork demands but had little doubt he needed that much time after working 4 years with Hetty and thought he wouldn't need that long after all he had 4 years in LAPD and another 4 with NCIS as a liaison officer and using all the channels available to him, both official and otherwise, he had done more digging into Deeks background and his personnel files.

He learned Deeks from early on was a street cop after spending 6 months as a lawyer before making the change. He had many recommendations and awards from some of the brass but once he became an undercover cop shows he had many conflicts and didn't look like anyone really liked him. He was figuring out why Hetty was pushing for him to become an agent well before he even signed the paperwork but Gibbs saw clear evidence of the younger man's reckless streak but had no faith he couldn't have his teams back.

He asked Abby to dig into his personal life more and when she had found it she was crying after reading just a little and he looked at it and found some disturbing stuff. As a child his father abused him and his brother and mother. He had shot his father at 11 and really bad was his mother died of Leukemia at 13 and he lived on the streets and foster care until he was 18 and he had no idea why anyone could do that to a kid let alone your own sons. So the younger man's childhood was not as happy as one might have expected it to be. Deeks probationary period at NCIS was certainly going to be interesting to say the least for those around.

Deeks walks over to get his baggage shifting the bag on his good shoulder around and looking around and see Gibbs walk over, "Evening Gibbs."

Gibbs takes the duffle bag Deeks points to and leads him to the car and head out, "Deeks how's the arm?"

He shakes his head, "Sore still. Cold weather isn't helping the lung heal."

"See Ducky about that in the morning when you have time and he can make sure."

The rest of the ride is silent as Deeks looks out the window, "How come your doing this?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "Callen asked me to look out for you. He stressed that your accident prone and they want you back in one piece."

* * *

><p>The next day Gibbs was sitting at his desk working when it came time to go and pick him up soon, "Going to go and get him?" Ducky asked and he nods. "Still not use to driving?"<p>

"That and his arm and lung are still healing," Gibbs tells his old friend. "Going to bring him by and have a look at."

Ducky nods, "Don't need his lung anymore damage in this weather and Hetty having a fit."

Deeks is leaning agianst the wall inside trying to keep his eyes open when Gibbs pulls up and walks out and slumps down in the passenger seat, "How was it?"

"Oh the joys of listening to it makes me have so much fun," he responds and Gibbs hands him some coffee. "Thanks."

Gibbs nodded his agreement; he remembered when he had started his first course at FLETC and had thought exactly the same thing, "It only gets better."

He laughs but starts to cough, "Always fun when start like that and get weird looks when see I was shooting with one bad arm and still hitting the target better then everyone."

"Ducky is going to see you about that and then go back to the house."

Deeks walks to Autopsy and Ducky smiles, "Ah Martin its good to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"Like was shot less then a week ago and need sleep."

He laughs as help him sit on one of the tables and listens to his lungs, "Definately bundle up real warm and wont catch pnuemonia."

He nods, "Thanks doc." Deeks was exhausted since his day at FLETC had been his first real full day of activity since the shooting and his body did not appreciate suddenly being asked to _do_ something; he was thankful that he had stopped taking the painkillers otherwise he would certainly have fallen asleep in one of his classes.

Ducky digs through his bag and hands him some painkillers, "Take these and they will help. I do believe Abigal wishes to see you."

He nods and takes the medicine, "Thank yuo Ducky."

Abby looks up as the doors to the lab open and see Deeks and Gibbs walk in and she pulls him into a gentle hug remembering Gibbs and Ducky warning, "How about a movie night?"

They both look to Gibbs, "Sure Abs when done come over with some movies."

She bounces over and hugs him, "See you there then."

Deeks follows him back to the car and slides into the passenger seat, "Need some sleep before she comes over."

Gibbs nods as start the car for home, "She will be around in about 2 hours and can make dinner while you take a nap and she can join us for dinner."

When they arrived Gibbs had already taken the bags inside and Deeks woke to someone shaking his arm, "I am awake."

"Come on there is a bed calling your name if yuo intend on staying awake when Abby gets here."

* * *

><p>Abby gets there about 2 hours later and walks inside with 3 movies, "Gibbs where is he?"<p>

Gibbs turns to face her, "Taking a shower Abs and remember..."

She glares at him, "I know play nice since he's still recovering from his gunshot wounds but what you making?"

He smirks, "Steaks and pasta no McGee?"

She shakes her head, "Sarah is in town and he's taking her to see their folks." She grabs some papers sticking out of the backpack and smiles. "Must have been bored."

Deeks walks down in sweats and hoodie, "I was bored. Sam and Callen already taught me important at the range and after second round the others were impressed and I was annoyed and those first two were with good hand and other two with bad and still out did everyone."

Abby hugs him, "Always good to know how to shoot with both hands?"

He nods, "Sam taught me one day when we had nothing better to do and no paperwork. Not looking forward to tomorrow."

Gibbs looks at him, "Why is that?"

"Fighting lessons and need to participate."

"Ducky can get you out of that no need to over do yourself," Abby told him.

Gibbs hands him a soda and her a tea, "She's right."

He shakes his head, "I will be fine and not push myself."

"Ducky has found someone for you psychological exams to go and see after class," he hands him a piece of paper. "That office at five."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLETC – Federal Law Enforcement Training Center<strong>_

_**Review and tell me what you think so far**_

_**Next chapter is Deeks and his training with his other students and him over doing things**_


	2. Fight Training

Deeks walks to his class where training was taking place and see there are bunch of others around and he sets his backpack down and studies others as two come over, "Look Jake its the idopt that seems to like showing us all up at the range," one said.

The other shakes his head, "Bet he can't even fight."

Deeks reaches in his bag and pulls out his painkillers and takes two and stares at them, "Something you two idiots want?"

They shake their heads glaring at him, "What you think just becuase yuo can shoot good means you belong with us? We both come from high ranking officers in the military and you are going to be lucky to get out of today class without going on a stretcher."

He starts to laugh but coughs, "I can run circles around you both."

A women comes over, "Boys play nice or this mutt actually has a worse bite then you."

The men glare at her and walk away, "Jen Renko."

He smirks, "Marty Deeks guess related to Mike Renko?"

She nods, "One of the craziest people to ever step foot here is my cousin."

He shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you and Mike can have him crazy moments."

"Yes but he's the reason I came here. A good man and he raised me and my brother for years. Adrian is over there," she points to a guy bouncing a tennis ball against the building. 3 years younger then me and swear is just like his uncle in so many ways."

Adrian walks over, "Fighting with Tom and Jon will get more pain in the end."

"Adrian this is Marty," she said to her little brother.

He shakes his head, "Oh yuor the one showing off at the range yesterday?"

Deeks shakes his head, "You are so much like your uncle but if had his hair color could be his twin."

He rolls his eyes "You know him? But how?"

"I worked with him a few times on a few cases. I am on another team in Los Angelas and we run into each other once in a while."

They walk inside and stand around, "Today you will be sparring with each other. Deeks don't care if are suppose to sit this out yuor fighting Connors fighting is automatic kick out of FLETC."

Deeks puts on the gloves and see one of the guys from before and after 10 minutes they each have a few blows and the other man hits him in the ribs hard and knocks the wind out of him and falls down gasping for air and someone lays him on his side, "You okay?" The instructor asked.

Deeks looks at his opponant, "Blow to the ribs is real low you know that?"

The guy snickers, "If you can't fight then don't need to be here."

The instructor looks down at him, "He has a point. NCIS needs field agents that are able to handle themselves with gun and their fists."

Deeks sits up coughing up blood and glares at them, "I am well aware what the hell NCIS needs and you forcing me to fight after request by a doctor not to is real low."

"You really have no right to talk to me about what can and can't do."

Deeks stands up with Adrian help, "I had 2 doctors telling you not to have me fight and threating to throw me out is low even for agent."

"What the hell you know about being an agent? Your only a trainee and been one for 3 years..."

Deeks glares at the man as Ziva walks in, "Deeks yuo okay?"

He starts coughing and she catches him before hit the floor and Jen hands her a water bottle, "He forced him to fight or would throw him out."

Ziva glares at the man and pulls her phone out and hits 3 and Ducky answers, "Ducky your on way to FLETC right?"

He can hear her voice sound far, "Yes Ziva what is wrong? Be there in 5 with Jethro for a speech..."

"The instructor gave Deeks an ultimatium either take part today or he was out of FLETC and is out right now."

Gibbs punches the gas and comes to stop, "Be there in a minute Ziva."

She hangs up and hear the door slam and see Gibbs rushing over, "Gibbs he was coughing up blood a minute ago."

Ducky comes over and examines him, "I am afraid he may have reopened his wound on that lung Jethro."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Gibbs looks up from the waiting room as a doctor walks over, "Family of Agent Deeks?"<p>

He stands up, "How is he doing?"

"As Dr. Mallard suspected his healing lung took some of the force and knocked the air from his lungs and we are monitoring his breathing. Room 2114 and you can see him."

Deeks looks up as the door opens and see Gibbs, "Gibbs?"

"Yeah just me...what in the hell were you thinking?"

He lays his head back closing his eyes, "Not really thinking about what would happen but didn't give much choice."

He pats him on the shoulder, "You will pass the training with flying colors and no fighting for a while."

He nods, "Thanks Gibbs."

"Be glad Hetty stopped your partner from flying here and kicking those guys ass."

He stops himself from laughing, "She would to."

"Get some sleep and getting out tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>next chapter is after Deeks graduates and stays with Gibbs team for sometime<strong>_


	3. Graduation Day

**A/N: **_this chapter is when Deeks graduates tranning and has to stay behind in DC_

* * *

><p>Deeks<em> w<em>akes up and looks around to see the time is 8am and heads to take a shower and walks downstairs and surprised to see just Nell there, "Where is everyone?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry Marty but they had an urgent case and left last week. They will watch via webcam."

He nods and pulls her into a hug, "Thanks for being here Nell."

She smiles and hands him some coffee, "Least can do is be here for you. Hetty thought would be to dangerous for me."

He raises an eyebrow, "Not sure want to know why."

She smacks his arm, "I haven't told anyone but you know Hetty and she seems to know everything."

Tony walks in, "OSP is off limits due to damn thing or another so I get you two until they get back here."

Deeks shakes his head, "How long?"

Nell shrugs, "He doesn't like the idea of having two pregnant analysists on the same team..."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Abby is bad enough but both are torture is what I have to say and already warned me about the head slaps."

"This is going to be a load of fun for how ever long,"

* * *

><p>Gibbs looks up from his spot against the wall where the ceremony was being held to see them walk in, "Nell good to see you made it."<p>

She shakes his hand, "I can see why Abby said those two will get along fine but anyway to get Tony to stop rambling about something?"

Tony walks around the corner with Deeks talking, "Come on you never seen..." He stops talking when a hand connects with the back of his head and spins around to see Gibbs and Nell and rubs the back of his head where was hit. "What boss?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "Deeks get going and DiNozzo be quiet."

Nell connects her tablet and Eric pops on the screen, "Ready Eric?"

He nods, "Yep were all here and Kensi is mad since you got to stay and she is stuck with all of these men that are far worse then Deeks by far. Callen and Sam find it funny that she wishes Deeks was there so have somebody to scare them away."

She laughs, "He wishes was here to but starting."

After the ceremony Deeks walks down and see the tablet as Kensi takes it from Eric and walks away and Nell hands it to him, "Deeks you were great."

He smiles, "Thanks for the bout of confidence but to bad couldn't make it and now sticking me with these guys."

She can hear laughing and smacks someone, "Callen and Sam say congrats. Hetty not sure she had family issues and couldn't make the mission and I wish was there to."

Deeks walks off somewhere and she does the same, "Kens just be careful."

She smiles faintly at him, "Yea I will and the guys will be here with me if I don't kill them first. Tony if he doesn't shut up slap him in the back of his head. McGee he knows anything about computers just like Nell and Eric. Ziva a bit more ninja then I am."

He smirks, "Alright but I hear Gibbs calling so got to run and Kens I love you."

She smiles, "I love you to and be careful I hate to break in new partners."

He waves before moving next to Nell and tries to hand the tablet back, "Nah that one is yours."

Gibbs walks over, "Your both staying at my place until you head back to LA and now go to the squadroom." They all walk to the squadroom and Gibbs leans against his desk, "Nell will be using Abby's office when she needs to use the computers since Vance put some more in there but Hetty has left somethings for you to do here that should keep you busy and need more use MTAC but be warned Abby doesn't like to share right now and territorial."

Nell nods, "Okay will go and see."

Deeks watches her leave, "Desk next to McGee is yours. Locked drawer there if want to place anything there."

Tony and Ziva walk in, "24 hour coffee place downstairs if want some since coffee here is nasty and better then trying to find some place," Tony tells him.

Deeks drops his bag down behind his desk and watch Tony and Ziva put their weapons in a drawer and decides not to and turns on his computer after seeing a pile of files on his desk and a note

**_MR. DEEKS,_**

**_Congratulations on graduating FLETC and making it through and its hard for the team not to be there but were pulled away on a desperate case that couldn't wait for you to return what they will be waiting for yuo when it is over. Mrs. Jones as much as she wishes to come along knows its not a good place for her in conditions that they are going to encounter but don't worry they wont be gone long._**

**_Bellow is the secure email for you two to communicate with them please give it to her._**

**_Stay safe and out of trouble_**

**_Henrietta Lange_**

He shakes his head as head down to the lab and covers his ears at the music, "ABS!"

Abby turns the music off, "Sorry Deeks she's in my office."

Nell looks up as he walks in and hands her a piece of paper, "Here's their email address."

She nods and reads it, "Definately different?"

He sighs and sits down in a chair, "Am here if want someone to talk to."

She pulls him into a hug, "Last time I was away from anywhere working like this was before I was with Hetty and with CIA."

He wipes some of her tears away, "At least we can keep each other company and from going insane. Tony wow he never shuts up about movies."

She laughs, "I have noticed that and learn to drown him out. I have enough work from LA to keep me busy for 3 months and all down here and in MTAC."


	4. First Case And The Shooting

**A/N: **_this chapter is first case with team gibbs_

* * *

><p>Deeks heads back to his desk and looks around and starts on the loads of paperwork on his desk as Gibbs walks in, "Gear up dead marine in Quantico."<p>

Deeks grabs his backpack and follows the rest and he slides into the seat next to Ziva whose driving, "Come on Ziva don't need the new guy to get sick on first day," Tony said.

Ziva rolls her eyes as take off, "So just call you Deeks or Marty?" She asked.

He looks at her, "Deeks is fine Ziva."

"So how long were you will LAPD?"

"4 years with LAPD and another 4 as liaison officer."

McGee looks at them, "What about Gibbs rules? Should we warn him on the important ones?"

"Like what?"

* * *

><p>1a. Never let suspects stay together<p>

1b. Never screw over your partner

2. Always wear gloves at a crime scene

3a. Don't believe what your told…always double check

3b. Never be unreachable

6. Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness…unless to a friend

7a. Always be specific when you lie

7b. Never lie to Gibbs…he always knows

8. Never take anything for granted

9. Never go anywhere without a knife

10. Never get personally involved in a case

11. When the job is done, walk away

12. Never date a co-worker

13. Never involve lawyers

15. Always work as a team

16. If someone gets the upper hand break it

17. Always have a conference room available

19a. When given a Gibbs stare, don't say something stupid

19b. When given a Gibbs slap, take it

20. Never underestimate your opponent

21. Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness…unless to friends

22. Never ever interrupt Gibbs during an interrogation

23a. Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live

24. Never underestimate your opponent

25. Don't try to explain the process. Get to the bottom line

26. Be prepared for anything

27. Sleep on the Plane - you never know when you're going to get another chance

28. Never underestimate Gibbs gut.

30. Always have a spare of clothes at work

35. Always watch the watchers

38. Your case, your lead.

39. No such thing as coincidences.

47b. There is no favorite, unless your name is Abby Scuito.

48. Failure isn't a option

49. Loyalty is a powerful motivator - earn it from your team

50. Its okay to admit it when you need help

51. Sometimes you're wrong

Deeks shakes his head and leans against the window, "Those all?"

Tony laughs, "There are a few we haven't figured out but those are the important ones."

"More we have learned to create," Ziva said.

1. Do what you have to for family

2. Protect the ones you care about

3. The team is a family and always trust them to have your six

4. Never hurt Abby

5. Never question Abby's forensic science

6. Never mess with the forensic scientist's Caf-Pow! if you want to keep all your body parts in their correct place

7. Never piss off Ziva…if you want to live!

8. Always trust your partners instincts as well as your own

Gibbs stops the van and see Ziva pull to a stop and Deeks gets out and Gibbs hands him a holster, "Try that and not in waist line."

Deeks clips it on his belt and puts his gun in, "Thanks."

Tony shakes his head, "How is it the probie isn't fased by her driving?"

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Guess never driven with Kensi or Callen?" Deeks asked.

* * *

><p>Deeks is out getting food and on the phone with Nell, "Well everything so far isn't to bad just..."<p>

He hears the line go dead and gunshots ring out, "NELL!" He punches the gas and pulls out his other phone and hits Navy Yard security. "Gunshots fired on third floor in NCIS headquaters."

The man that answered is relaying the information to his boss, "Are you there now?"

He shakes his head as stop outside, "No I just got here and at least 2 shooters and hurry," he hangs up and grabs his back up weapon from his backpack glad he had gone to Gibbs place and picked it up from where he had left it and heads inside and runs the 3 floors and stops. "Balboa?"

Jack Balboa turns and waves him over, "Deeks where were you?"

He pants and rushes over and see his friend isn't armed and hands him a gun, "I was running to get food when was on phone will Nell and called security for the Yard."

Jack nods, "Good thing one of us had a gun or two."

He checks his breath, "Where is everyone?"

"Tony and Ziva are both hit by their desks and McGee is over there by the stairs."

Deeks looks to see the agent in a pool of blood and hands him a few more clips, "I need a distraction."

He smirks, "You got one..."

Deeks checks around the corner and his friend starts firing as Deeks makes a dash for McGee and pull him behind the stairs and is hit in the side, "Damn it."

Jack sees his friend is hit but moving and signs, _you okay?_

Deeks nods and signs back, _for now am but lets try that again on 1?_

He nods,_ 3..._

Deeks spots the guy near him, _2...1_

They both move and start shooting and in seconds the gunman are down and Jack sees him go down and rushes over, "Deeks come on stay with me."

Security team with SWAT rush in and see everyone hit, "Anyone here okay?" Someone shouts.

Jack presses his hand to a stomach wound, "Over here and need someone now."

A medic and guard rush over, "How are you not hit?" The guard ask Jack.

"I was coming from the lab with no gun and it started and he rushed in with two."

"Why in the hell would someone have two guns?"

"Just get him to Bethesda and I will call the Director," one making sure his friend was being attended to his heads to MTAC and plays with a few buttons and gets the New York office. "Adam need the director on the line right now," he tells the tech in New York.

Vance appear and looks at the Agent-In-Charge, "Balboa what the hell is going on?"

"There was a shooting in NCIS headquarters 2 of them and one is dead and other is wounded..."

Vance shakes his head, "Where? How many are hit?"

"It's the third floor squadroom and looks to be about 20 at least. I saw Gibbs, David, DiNozzo and McGee all hit. Deeks came in and we shot them."

Vance sighs glad for once Deeks carried his gun always, "Your are in charge there until I arrive in a few hours but keep me upto date."

He turns off the monitors wishing the best team NCIS had wasn't unreachable, "Mark get ahold of Renko."

Mike Renko opens his eyes as his phone goes off and sighs, "Hello?"

"Mike its Jack need you here in DC ASAP."

He runs a hand through his hair sitting up, "Its your luck we land in 5 what's wrong?"

"2 idiots opened fired on the squadroom and the MCRT is hit."

Renko shakes his head knowing Gibbs ran that team and who be pissed, "We will be there soon and better be ready for us."

* * *

><p>Renko and his team get to the building and flash badges, "Mark we need to get in there."<p>

The guard shakes his head, "Sorry no one is in or out until the director..."

A SUV pulls up, "Renko inside go," Vance orders the team.

Balboa sighs as he grabs his backpack from his desk as see Renko and his team, "At least 20 hit and 2 confirmed dead. You know 2 that are hit from LA office."

Renko runs a hand through his hair, "Wait who?"

Vance walks over, "Jones and Deeks are here since your office is down."

"How are they? I tried to get ahold of their team but no answer."

"Nell said they were headed somewhere for at least 2 month case."

"What the hell happened here?" Vance asked.

"I was coming from the lab when saw the shooting start and ducked behind a wall trying to figure out a way to get my gun and then Deesk came in with 2 guns and he rushed to get McGee out of fire and he was hit and then we moved and shot them. He was hit at least 3 times and bad."

Renko shudders at the thought of his friend, "Alex try and find Callen and his team since Deeks has no family and Hetty is his next of kin. Nell not sure."

Vance comes down with some files, "Deeks next of kin here is Gibbs and hers is Deeks and Gibbs while both are here."

* * *

><p><strong><em>next chapter they wait and try and sort out thngs about the shooting<em>**


	5. Aftermath

Jack Balboa rushes into the ER and to front desk, "Agent Balboa and need information on Agents Deeks, Gibbs, DiNozzo, David. Analyisist Scuito and Jones."

The nurse shakes her head, "Sorry can only talk to family."

He groans, "Deeks and Jones both have the same next of kin which is Gibbs who has no family. DiNozzo has no family and David has no family in this country."

She sighs, "We will come and get you when no anything about them."

Ducky and Palmer walk in, "Jack you okay?" Ducky asked.

He looks up and nods, "Am okay just hard to see all of that."

He sets a hand on his shoulder, "You did great and part of the reason they are shot and more aren't dead."

Jack nods, "Deeks is the reason. I came in with his gun and we took them down. Guess good thing he never locks his weapon up."

* * *

><p>A few hours later a nurse comes out, "They are all in recovery and three are on vents."<p>

Ducky shakes his head, "Who would that be?"

"Agent Deeks took a bullet to heart and thigh and side and we were able to patch it but he lost a lot of blood not sure when he may wake up. Gibbs is on one to stabilize his breathing and Scuito is on one for the same after a bullet both ribs and puncture a lung. Gibbs has a wound to his side. DiNozzo took a bullet to his shoulder and David to stomach."

"Can we see them?" Palmer asked worried about his friends.

The nurse nods, "Have 2 in a room, "DiNozzo and Daivd. Gibbs and Scuito. Deeks and Jones."

"Wait McGee wasn't there?" Palmer asked all three noticing he didn't say the name.

McGee walks in just then with his arm in a sling, "I was knocked out after hitting my head and shot in the shoulder but a graze."

The walk to the first room and Jack looks around seeing both in the room, "I will stay with Deeks and Nell."

Palmer goes to the next room, "I will stay with Tony and Ziva."

Ducky and McGee are at the other door, "Timothy and me with Abigal and Jethro."

* * *

><p>Gibbs wakes up and looks around as start to struggle with the tube in his mouth, "Agent Gibbs the tube was in your mouth to help you breath and blink if you understand." He blinks and she checks a few things and takes it out and McGee helps him drink water.<p>

"Boss you should take it easy," McGee suggest.

"You remember what happened?" The doctor asked.

He nods, "There was a shooting at NCIS."

McGee watches the doctor leave, "Boss what?"

"How is everyone?"

He sighs and takes a deep breath, "Tony took one to the shoulder. Ziva to the stomach. Nell took one to the shoulder and thigh..."

"What about Abs and Deeks?"

He looks at the next bed and Gibbs does the same and see the goth facing the other way asleep, "She had a few broken ribs where one hit but going to be okay. Deeks he took one to the side saving me and took another one to the chest hitting his heart and another to the thigh."

He starts to cough, "What happen?"

Vance walks in the room, "Deeks and Balboa saved everyone because Deeks never put his weapon his is drawer and went home to get his back-up and heard the shooting."

Gibbs nods and looks at Abs who opens her eyes, "Gibbs...Tim?"

McGee smiles, "Yea were right here Abs."

"My head hurts and hungry."

He hands her some jell-o "Try that."

Nell wakes up to a pain in her shoulder and winces, "G?"

Jack hits her painkiller button, "Hey just me."

She looks at him, "What?"

"You were on the phone with Marty when hit in the shoulder."

She looks at the bed next to her and covers her mouth and he hands her a plastic thing and she throws up, "How is he?"

"A few bullet wounds but you know how to call Hetty?"

She nods, "I have no idea where they went on some OP and no way to contact them."

He nods, "Okay we can try and find something out but need some sleep."

She closes her eyes, "He saved everone didn't he?"

He sighs, "Yeah and almost getting killed but get some sleep Nell and talk later."

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry this one is so short bu thave to go to bed getting late<em>**


	6. First Few Days At Hospital

**_next chapter they wait and try and sort out thngs about the shooting_**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Nell wakes up to hear moving around and see Deeks eyes open and hits the call button and a nurse comes in, "Yes Mrs. Jones?"<p>

She points to her friend, "He's waking up."

The nurse looks at him and smiles, "Agent Deeks can you blink if hear me?"

Nell shakes her head, "Marty can you hear her?" He blinks. "He hates the tube in his mouth."

She checks him over and takes the tube out, "Try and get some rest and no talking and need anything hit call button or have your friend over there do it and by looks of things you already know how the painkiller buttons ork so try and rest."

Nell watches him leave and raises her bed, "Hey you woke up."

He nods and drinks some water, "What happened?"

"You remember anything?"

He has a flashback of screams, "Yeah of people running out of Headquarters but why?"

She shifts around and tosses something at Balboa whose asleep by her bed who wakes up, "Hey sleepyhead."

"Jack what the hell happened and why my chest killing me?"

He sighs, "Marty you were shot three times and a miracle you are alive. Vance is pleased for once you never listen and secure your gun in that drawer."

He tries to sit up, "Well not sure why but..."

Vance walks in, "Good to see yuor awake Agent Deeks. How are you feeling?"

"Like was shot three times in the chest."

Vance holds back a laugh, "Thanks to your fast thinking more then enough lives were saved. Some might say that stunt you pulled was idiotic but in the end you did save a floor of NCIS personnel and still ended up keeping one of the shooters alive to be accountable."

He nods and closes his eyes, "That's what trainned to do director think in situations."

"Deeks you really made a smart move switching to NCIS and Hetty is very lucky to have you on her team."

They watch Vance leave and he looks at Nell, "Where are they?"

She shakes her head, "They had a case that went somewhere that didn't tell me where but Hetty isn't with them."

"Can you find her? Maybe she's around somewhere?"

The door opens, "Actually Mr. Deeks I heard and was on my way here to see you two."

He jumps at hearing her, 'Hetty nice to see you too."

She pats him on the arm and sighs, "Mr. Balboa give us a minute?"

He nods, "I am just going to go find some tea and coffee and none for you Marty."

They all laugh except Deeks as he leaves, "How are you both feeling?"

Nell closes her eyes fighting to stay awake, "Like being shot is more then these guys say it is."

Hetty nods, "Yes Mrs. Jones that is true but your team can't be here right now due to the nature of the case their on but do send their wishes that be here soon and before you get out of this place and recover someplace back home and Eric said where there is actually something called sunshine."

Deeks laughs but stops when starts to hurt, "He would tease me about having to deal with the damn snow."

She frowns, "They are just trying to finish that case and get back here before Vance decides to find a way to keep you here in DC after what you did. Now get some sleep." Hetty sits down in a chair between the two beds and watches them fall asleep and a light knock on the door and she walks out. "Mr Grety your here finally."

He nods, "After that shooting was trying to wrap mind around it. Took one to the shoulder but how are they?"

She sighs, "A miracle he's alive after taking a bullet to the heart and by the way he is talking would have no idea. Both are missing their better halves at this time but would like some company if you can saty with them while I go and check on the team?"

He pats her on the shoulder, "I can stay with them and watch."

* * *

><p>Vance looks up as the door to his office opens and Hetty walks in, "Was expecting you earlier."<p>

She takes a sip of her tea and sits down, "I was checking up on Mr. Deeks and Mrs. Jones. but rest of my team will be here tomorrow after they have concluded their case."

"Thought that was a two month OP?"

She nods, "It was until the suspects decided to go at each other with machine guns a few days ago and now their making sure everyone is dead or behind bars and more glad to have the chance check on their team mates and ensure they are okay."

He sighs and looks at a paper on his desk, "A few people are recommending an award to both Balboa and Deeks and after that day see its good for them both. DiNozzo has a point when he said any team that Deeks is on will be one of the best and he still wishes could be theirs."

Hetty smiles, "I think he would miss the sun and surfing. A few of my team wont admit it but they aren't the same when he's not with them."

He nods, "I can see why after being here he fits well right where he belongs."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kensi, Sam, Callen and Eric get off the C-130 transport and look around, "Oh how miss actual regular food," Eric said to no one in particular.<p>

Callen shakes his head as see a sedan stop, "Jack has been a while since seen you."

Jack Balboa shakes their hands, "Welcome back to the states. Hospital or the Yard?" He asked already knowing his friends wanted to reunite their team.

Sam shakes his head, "Bethesda and no way are you getting out of letting Kensi drive since she's be insufferable the whole flight."

She rolls her eyes and gets in the drivers seat and they head out, "How is everyone?" Eric asked.

"Deeks woke up yesterday and been bugging the nurses since about his jell-o that keeps disappearing around the time Ziva and Tony visit everyday. Tony tried to blame Nell the first time not knowong she hates the stuff. Doctors said couldn't believe he has shot in the heart if didn't know and he took one to the side and shoulder. Nell to the shoulder. Everyone but them are out of the ICU and Gibbs is already finding ways to try and leave."

They all start to laugh and the ride is silent the rest of the way as they pull up and head to the ICU and see Nell and Deeks throwing something back and forth, "Can't leave you two alone for a mminute and you already are fighting?" A nurse said walking in and glaring at the newcomers. "Only family is allowed in here."

Callen shakes his head and pulls her out od the room, "I am her fiance and the women is his fiance and rest are protection detail any questions ask the director."

Nell watches him walk back in, "Thought you were gonna be gone for a lot longer?"

Sam shakes his head and sets some lilacs and roses on a table in a vase, "That was before the suspects decided to go at each other with machine guns."

Hetty walks in, "Good to see you all made it here in one piece. Seems there is a threat against our team and there will be a guard outside the room and one of you will be here at all times. As for right now head to the hotel and get some rest and come back later. Cars are outside."

Callen and Kensi share a look, "But Hetty..." Kensi starts but is interrupted.

"Mr. Callen and Mrs. Blye can come back after a shower and some food since they aren't going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong><em>next chapter is the team hears about what really happened<em>**


	7. Team Come Home And Reunite

Callen walks back into the hospital after convincing Kensi to stay at the hotel and get some sleep and walks to Gibbs room and knocks before walking in and see Abby smiling, "Callen you are here but I thought you were away on a case?"

He hugs and kisses her forehead and sits on edge of her bed, "Well our suspects decided to kill each other so really didn't need to stay there and do anything."

She smirks and lays back, "Glad you could make it here."

He sets some black roses in a vase and sighs, "So am I but at least no one was hurt that can't heal with time."

She closes her eyes, "You really know how to cheer someone up. But are you going to be okay? Look like death warmed over and in need of sleep."

He shakes his head, "Yeah Abs just haven't slept very much and concerned."

"Yeah but you barely sleep but guess having your mentor in here and two members of your team which one is your fiance doesn't help."

"Get some sleep Abs and will come and see you later," he kisses her forehead again and heads to Nell/Deeks room and past the guard outside to see Deeks not there and Nell playing on her laptop. "Where they take him this time?" He asked handing her some tea.

She smiles and kisses him, "Some more tests and should be gone for a while. How come look like death warmed over?"

He shakes his head, "How is it Abby and you say the same thing? Just worried and not sleeping since have Gibbs and Abby in here and they mean a lot to me and then your also in here which makes it far worse trying to consentrate whole flight here and driving Sam nuts."

She pats the bed next to her and he sits down against the back and she lays her head on his shoulder, "One reason we say the same thing is its true you do look more like crap right now."

He kisses the top of her head, "Really shouldn't talk you are looking so good right now either."

She smacks his chest and he hands her the laptop and she starts to click away, "Your a bit cranky go somewhere and get some sleep and some food."

He pulls her into a passionate kiss and pull away when the door opens and Tony rolls in, "Sorry if interrupting something but wanted to drop by some flowers."

Nell smiles, "Thank you Tony."

He smirks as he laughs and leaves, "Tony seems to have a thing for you," Callen tries to say with a straight face.

She lays her head back down, "When you think we can fly out of here even on a transport?"

A doctor comes in the room, "Mr. Deeks and you can fly out by transport in a few days to UCLA after your director had talked and arranged everything and there will determine your stay."

She feels her eyelids getting heavy and closes her eyes as hear the door close, "Sleep Nell."

She buries her head in his chest and sighs, "Try your own advice G."

* * *

><p>Kensi wakes up and grabs some clothes and heads to take a shower and when she finishes her shower and heads next door to the guys room and knock on the door and Eric answers, "If your coming lets go."<p>

He nods, "Sure let me grab my laptop but come in Sam just made coffee."

Sam looks up from the newspaper, "Ready to leave?" Sam asked grabbing his keys.

She nods, "Where Callen go?"

Sam chuckles, "He took a shower a few hours ago after making you go to bed and went to check on everyone and talk to Hetty about something and then stop at the hospital."

The ride is quick and once passed the guard outside the room they can see Callen asleep on the bed with Nell asleep next to him, "About time someone got him to sleep," Kensi said.

Balboa looks up from his computer, "I came in about 3 hours ago and he had been here about 15 a nurse said and been asleep whole time. Abby said he looked like death warmed over and seems someone can get him to get some sleep and to bad get rid of you all soon."

Sam nods and see Deeks awake, "So what they say?" Kensi asked.

Deeks yawns poking at the food on the tray, "Did you bring me some food? Because the only thing edible juice and jell-o."

Sam hands him a bag of food and he smirks pulling out some soup, "Better then what they try to pass as food but Vance and Hetty got us all on a transport home in 3 days and UCLA will decide how long we wil stay there for and good to be going home and away from this snow."

Hetty walks in the room, "Well nice to hear that because its two days away Mr. Deeks and agree good to see Mr. Callen asleep finally even if here."

Nell wakes up hearing voices and see the team, "Hey guys."

Kensi smirks at her friend and adds more lilacs to the vase between the beds, "Least someone is getting him to sleep."

She yawns and looks at the form next to her, "Hard to get him to do anthing he doesn't want but Abby and me both told him he had looked like death warmed over."

Everyone starts to laugh, "Been telling G that for days now but never listen," Sam said. "So here for 2 days still?"

Hetty nods, "By then they will be well enough to travel the flight back to UCLA and find out how much their stay there will be and then go from there."

* * *

><p><strong><em>next chapter skip to a few days until the day they leave<em>**


	8. Epilogue

**A\N:** this is the last chapter in this but plan on adding another sequeal to this once I try and figure out where to go with and do plan on getting a Beta Reader for that one which will be good

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

_a few days later_

Abby is there when they are ready to be bparding the NCIS flight that will take them to LA and then there they find out what's in store for them, "So Marty you have to promise to keep in touch with me and we can coordinate visits during your recovery."

Deeks smirks at the Goth as she bouncing in one spot, "Sure Abbs I'll email and talk to you everyday and you can come out and see me and get those lessons that I promised you. Bring along Bert and Jethro and they will have fun."

Abby had grown quite fond of the blond agent and considered him part of her extended family along with the rest of the Los Angelas team, "Jethro would love to have the chance to run with Monty on the beach together. They have become best buddies and will miss having someone to play with."

McGee pops in the room, "Abby were not getting another dog..."

Gibbs and Ziva walk in the room with Callen and Sam chuckling, about something, "Yeah you already have Tony and that should be enough," Eric said poking fun at the Senior Field Agent.

Tony glares at the Operation Analysist, "Thanks for that but am not a pet that's what McGoogle over there is for."

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Play nice."

Tony rubs the back of his head where stings, "Shutting up boss."

Callen turns to face his old friend, "Glad you didn't get to attached to them since they belong to Hetty."

Gibbs glares daggers at the lead agent, "Deeks is a good agent to have but with Tony and him together is bad because its like haivng two of them," McGee said out loud.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Yeah like Nell and you are the same way when talking non stop about computers and whatever else they have more high tech in their building."

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

The plane landed and they had to separate after Nell and Deeks were loaded into the same ambulence and they were forced to follow them to UCLA Medical Hospital and now are waiting on news of anything. Sam looks up at his partner pacing, "G sit down before wear a hole in the floor."

Callen glares over at his partner and they all look over as a doctor comes over to them, "Nell Jones and Marty Deeks?"

They all nod, "That's us."

"Agent Deeks is doing remarkably well considering the wounds he had sustained and if hadn't known wouldn't think a week ago he had taken a bullet to the heart considering he shows no signs of anything wrong with the heart. He will be limping for a while because of the wound to his side but we have given him some painkillers and wish to keep him here a few days for observation to make sure he will alright."

"What about Mrs. Jones?" Hetty asked him appearing out of no where.

"Her shoulder wound will make using that arm impossible almost for a few weeks and she too will be limping for a while but they should be able to go home in a few days. Room 2113-14."

Deeks looks up from the laptop he had on his rolling table to see Kensi walk in, "Hey there Fern."

She moves to the side of his bed and hands him a cup of tea, "Hetty said that should help you and no coffee while in here."

He groans at the thought of few more days without coffee, "If you stay here then I think can handle that."

She sits down in a chair by the side of his bed, "We still have some reports to do but Hetty plans on letting Callen and me do them in here since already knows we're not really going to leave you two here alone at all."

He yawns and then lays back, "Going to be a long few weeks ahead."

She takes his hand in hers and smiles, "Yeah but we'll all be here and your one lucky person."

He nodded and looked to the tray of food and at her, "Really you had to eat my jell-o?"

Sam walked in the room just then and tossed him a green jell-o, "Here Nell hates the stuff and since Kensi eats your can have hers."

Kensi glares at him, "Nell told you to do it?" Deeks asked.

Sam rolls his eyes and sets 2 duffle bags down in the closet, "Hetty packed some clean clothes for us Kens and somethings you two to entertian yourselves along with a stack of paper work that needs to be done in few days," he said dropping 2 stacks on the rolling table before leaving.

Deeks looks at the stack at a note

**_Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye,_**

**_I know its going to be a long few days until you can get out of there _****_so here's the paperwork  
><em>****_you need to catch up on for the time being _****_and yes the bigger one is for you Mr. Deeks for  
>the shooting and things <em>****_and don't worry to much about getting it down since have a week to  
>finish <em>****_everything and take it easy and call if need something._**

**_Ms. Blye don't worry about coming into the office at least for a week and after your partner is  
>out of the hospital you can stay there but do make sure to try and get some rest and leave the<br>nurses and doctors to do their work_**

**_Get well and better soon, _**

**_Hetty_**

****Deeks laughs until he has to stop from the pain, "Hetty really can be funny but your going to find some normal food because what they seem to think is food here is actually worse then what they tried to serve at Bethesda and that was nasty looking food."

She shakes her head and sets the note down, "You get some rest and I will find some food."


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I ended the story here but don't fret I do plan on adding another squeal to this story

that involves just the team trying to get use to the idea of Deeks finally have signed the papers and now a full agent

and they wonder what will be happening now whether Hetty with terminate the liaison position

or what but also what the team will do now that Deeks is an agent and needs to really amp up his skills to really

understand everything that they do more then just being aware of their surroundings

and the fact he really needs to work on his some of his training since

he may have been through NCIS training doesn't mean he shouldn't be put through a tough

boot camp of more trainning with his new co-workers and how will Hetty be when she soon notices

that the partners may work well together but really they all need to know how to work

with each other and learn to trust that Deeks will have their backs just like they

trust him to always be there to have Kensi's back in time of need and so

Hetty plans on changing a few things with the team so they can learn to trust more

then just their normal partners instincts in times that they are need

_(mainly building the same trust that Sam, Kensi and Callen have for one another and having the guys learn to trust in Deeks as a partner)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>this was a sequeal for Internal Damnation and goes along with What happes when you break rule 12? and if a bit confused can read one or both of them<em>**


End file.
